Lost Soul the cold shadow
by Kazumitsu
Summary: May containe SR2 spoylers, this a Tekken and Lok crossover, it is about my RPG caractr, this is my first fic so please be kind.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- the characters are property of their respective owners and not my property. I am doing this for fun Kazumitsu Mark and Hannah so please don't sue me I have no money  
  
Important to remember  
  
One of my friends got me to do this it is the story of how my rpg character got into the world of nosgoth most of the ideas are my friend's John Kazama hence all the Tekken stuff he wanted it to be a big joke so we compromised. I did most of this at two in the morning when I couldn't sleep and I am dyslexic so even with a spell checker the spelling might get a little ugly. The word 'path is used as an abbreviation of telepath Telepathic and telepathy. I have very little in common with my RPG character and do not think I am this weird made up person Kazumitsu and kazu are just the screen names I use on the net a lot my friend suggested it.  
  
Lost Soul -part one  
  
Behind a barear of light that seems clear what looks like a fifteen year old girl that was really nineteen sat on a cold stone floor thinking she was trying to sort out the events of the last few days. But with the amount of time she looked at her life.  
  
I can get out of this its just another new beginning I can adapt to this I'm shore I can why am I trying to convince my self.  
  
The image in her mind was what she soar when she looked at the programming that was all was left of her father Yoshimitsu's mind. The numbers on a sheet that the family doctor Dr Bosconovitch requested she looked at for her studies of computers and programming. The lines and dots told a horrible picture of her mother Kunimitsu and her father trying to shred each other to bits then a large blank area then her mother walking around the manji village with a baby girl then father taking the baby away and ordering the baby to be sent as far away as possible before she even had a name. Just after that they were trying to kill each other again when she looked at it she knew that that girl was her when she was a baby.  
  
Something interrupted her torts the man in the next invisable cell was ramming the barrier next to her." don't bother its hard as rock." the girl said to the man next to her. He kept ramming the invisable wall. She ignored him and kepd thinking.  
  
She thort about how she was sent to Briton from Japan and the large number of foster parents she had. She had a natural aptitude for martial arts and learned little bits from everyone she soar but when she was fighting she used a strange stile that used the little bits she learned but it was based on something that now one could identify but she used it well .she was forced to use her talent to escape from bullies at school then some of her nastier foster parents before she got moved to the next lot. She was always good at hide and seek always too good and she always had trouble with temperature censors they didn't recognise her. She remembered when she was fourteen her real farther found her and took her back. She was shocked to find her farther had turned himself into a machine he had got his long term friend to download his memories into a metal version of himself as if a hand wasn't enoth. He was now a soulless metal monster his new wife and son hated what he had done but because he was the leader now one argued with him. Her name that she used before that was Shauna McGregor but she had to give it up to train with the manji clan that her farther was the head of she had no choice in the mater she was now called Kazumitsu not sounding male or female she now had no identity of her own. As she trained she found out that the stile of fighting she used was ninjitsu and the extras helped a lot she also learned how to control her hiding and she learned telepathy it was the easyest way for a ninja to speak to another ninja when working. She found out that it was her fathers katana that had made the memory laps her father had after she had helped the doctor with the programming she found out she was made to be a ninja almost literally. After a year she was told about a program the American government had set up they were going to employ a manji ninja as a special case so she jumped at the chance she was trained enoth to manage the job but she was only fifteen and the commander of her unit didn't take her seriously at first. For fore years she went on missions with her unit in the U.S. marines they were like her family they treated her like part of their team. She went home vary rarely. Each time she went home her farther started to talk about getting downloaded herself and the last time she invited her unit to come with her to keep her father of her back. That was how she got into this mess.  
  
Her thorts were interrupted again by the man in the next cell he was screaming and shouting" let me out of here I cant stand it any more I need to get out of here somebody help me "the man looked totally normal apart from Goth face paint but Kazu only needed to do a light 'path scan to find out his mind wasn't normal and he was terrified of being cooped up like he was.  
  
Kazu stood up and put her hands on the barrier "look ser calm down well get out of here soon there was a way in here so there is a way out." she said calmly.  
  
"Looky missy I cant stand being here I can feel the walls are closing in on me and I cant even see them" the man said banging his fists on the invisible wall that was only shown by a light shining on the floor he sat down and curled into a ball whimpering.  
  
Memories came flooding back. Her unit decided to hike to her fathers village in the mountains they were all wearing their uniforms but only cashuly."You've got to look a little neat for your father he's probably missed you" Hanna martins said from behind Kazu. Hannah pulled out Kazu's hair band that tied her long died black hair into a ponytail apart from fuzzy bits that always got loose Hannah took a brush from her bag and brushed Kazus hair as they were walking.  
  
"Stop it that's annoying" her hair had been quickly brushed into a centre parting and fell way past her shoulders.  
  
"That's better your hard to catch I don't know how you ever pass dress inspections or manage in formal occasions"  
  
"Hats and keeping out of sight"  
  
Marcus casually put his arm around Kazus shoulder. "So were goona meet the parents baby" Marcus was the least favourite out of all of them he wasn't liked by anyone especially the two only girls in the group Hannah and Kazumitsu. Kazu decided to get rid of him quickly.  
  
"Move it or loose it" she said as she put her hand on her katana sword that was the only difference in uniform from the rest of them. Marcus backed off instantly. Thay walked on a little further.  
  
The commander asked "are you shore this is the right way we've been walking for miles" just as that happened three people in strange looking armour jumped down from the trees the first walked up to kazu.  
  
"Show some respect your in manji territory how should I know you are one of us." the figures sword was drown and at Kazu's throut. Kazu tried to 'path to him something but couldn't find the mind he was soulless and cold he was a robot like her farther she decided to say out loud what she was going to say.  
  
"I am a manji my father is the leader Dario your sister and parents arntt manji's she like you is French your only angry cos I don't have to wear a mask " the three guards opened there mouths as if to speak but froze before they could they just stood there looking strangely still. The sound of machines could be herd quietly from them. Kazu motioned for them to move on ahead they walked into the village to see people chucking stuff out and putting it in the rubbish they were throwing out things like cooking pots and toilets all necessary things for humans. She felt the familiar presence of her half brother warning her to leave as quick as possible was only ten years old and had mastered telepathy perfectly. When she stopped her team told her to go further so she keped walking she got so far into the village when she soar her half sister the only child her mother had apart from herself before her mother died. "BETHY HI WHAT'S HAPPENIN' " Kazu shouted to her sister who reacted by turning her head showing wires coming out of the back. Bethy had only a few weeks ago refused to become a machine or syborg as the leader had called it. Her family was now all robotic and the people that weren't hiding so they could stay free" the leader wishes to see you" Bethy said calmly.  
  
Her father was behind her and her group turned their guns on him his friend was standing by him. Kazu spoke addressing the doctor by his nickname  
  
"Boggy what's goin' on"  
  
"A virus got into his system I can't do anything for him or the others." He said back trying not to sound frightened but it didn't work. Kazu thort things couldn't get any worse but they did. A vampire appeared from nowhere his face was green in colour and he held a telepathically screaming sword he cut though manjis left right and centre then her unit of marines then all the free manjis were killed there souls went into the blade .the vampire stopped for a minute like he was resting. Kazu and her father were the last ones standing. The vampire looked straight at us  
  
"You should have let them keep their souls they would have far less casualties, the Reaver has not had its fill yet I can not stop it now. "The vamp was almost pulled towards the two people standing. Yoshimitsu stabbed Kazu with his katana saying calmly "now you wont have to be killed by the intruder" Kazu fell to the floor with pain she tried to use the healing powers that were in the sword it turned to liquid when she used them she was going to be keped alive by the metal that was sinking into the wound and melting into her blood. Something was interfering with the healing she didn't know what it was at first but she remembered the legends about the sword. It was poessed by a demon from Europe somewhere it was put into the sword when an old ancestor of hers smashed a living weapon a spark from it hit the katana and the nightmare started for any owner of the sword in the future. Kazu got what the Demons name was it was called Hash'ak'gik it felt a lot older than the katana and older than the blade the katana destroyed. It wasn't stopping the healing it changed it and that changed her. Now it did what demons do best, it tried to possess her but she fort back with some success. She came to her censes to find the vampire standing over struggling to hold on to a mad sword he whispered "stay free" then she got a good look at the battle feailed before she was pulled away from the scene lightning was all around her for a second then a large room it looked like old clockwork was everywhere .she herd a voice in the distance" She's not the one I wanted put her in a cell. "Kazu couldn't stand it any more she curled up in a ball and was picked up like that she whimpered all the way to her cell and covered her eyes on the way there and for half an hour afterwards things had moved to fast one thing after another and it had just got to weird for her.  
  
Kazu had been there now for three days the man that was just brought in was obviously claustrophobic and was going to have a panic attack if he didn't get out she decided to help thay were in a large hall with different sections cut off from each other by the barriers she looked at the butiful gothic arcutecture high above her and leaned agenst a wall and started singing she was good she hated hurting people and wanted to just sing and paint but she was always supposed to be a ninja and apart from the music her Usmarine fiends had she wasn't allowed to listen to much work always got in way. The music filled the whole room and hopefully went out into the rooms further out. The acoustics in the room were wonderful and her singing was loud and clear. It was an old Scottish folk song that she learned before she became a true ninja. Her voice was louder than any shout but clear enoth to not sound bad. This was a unique and effective way of getting attention. The people in the other cells started to calm down thay had something to focus on even the man in the next cell looked a bit better. Men women and children of all ages were in the cells and by there clothes thay were from so many different places it was going to be hard to tell who she could trust thay all looked strange or felt strange in some way. Nicely dressed ladies and soldiers came in the door at the far end of the room teenagers and children followed all stunned in to silence the clothes looked like thay were styled by some one from the dark ages. A young woman said quietly  
  
"What a nice voice she does not seem as mindless as we have been led to believe." The man next to her seemed like her husband he was frowning "may be but this could be a trick to throw us of grad the parasites may drink of our blood and our children's blood we can not wipe them out or at least control them." The man smeared at Kazu but she keped going she only stopped when a little girl walked up to the barrier she was behind  
  
"Are you going to eat me" Kazu stopped and said kindly  
  
"I promised never to kill an innocent so I wont hurt you and eat you that's a silly idea" but she was thinking slightly differently she was hungry and the people around her made her feel worse could she be a vampire like thay were saying? She didn't remember dieing. She herd them speak in a strange way so she copied it to reply to people. An ugly dirty old man pushed past people to get to the front the staff he was holding had different effects on all the people in the cells.  
  
"Move Move these horrible things are a plague thay are going to be sent to the guardian of death now so thay won't trouble you with their deceptions any more." People walked out of the room leaving the freaks in their cells.  
  
Kazu struggled to stand up the stupid staff was making her woozy "ser he needs to get some air he is sick" Kazu said ignoring the room starting to spin.  
  
"Don't you want to ask where you are." The old fart said smiling kazu recognised the voice from before. Kazu looked round the room everyone was staring at her she decided to see how far she could push her luck.  
  
"O.K. where am I and before I forget what are you looking for your obviously not happy with us and we are all so different do you need any help in finding this person.. and who are you?" she said as calmly and kindly as she could manage she probably sounded sarcastic.  
  
The old man didn't realise how bad that sounded and replied in a voice that was supposed to sound powerful and down right nasty. "You are far from were you came from, you are in nosgoth, you do not need to know of this thing the only thing in common you have with it is you are all filth I need no help, and I am the guardian of the pillar of time Moebious the time streamer."  
  
**********To be continued********** 


	2. part 2

Ive tried to keep the spoilers minor because I try not to interfear with the story line to much I was told to mess it up but I wouldent I put the bit about throwing up on moebious too keep my friend happy he wanted to some major Moe' bashing I wish I could stop him from talking to me wile im writing this was another midnight bit of wrighting so the spelling will reach new hights or depthes of badness I love spell checkers thay just don't love me. The things I do to my por little caricter if she was real she would probably kill me.  
  
Part 2  
  
Kazus cell went dark and Kazu lost her wall she was leaning on she stumbled before standing again she replied with a really sarcastic "Oh joy."  
  
Moebius ignored her comment and stepped closer to her putting the staff right in front of her face "You are going to do a little job for a colgue of mine and he says he has been expecting you"  
  
He stood a little to close and found Kazu wanted to get revenge she put her arm around him with shocked him a little then she let the contence of her stomiche empty on his jacket he had let his staff get a little to close to her and she had been made sick he backed off quickly and ordered a guard to impale her she couldn't see straight and she felt the spike go though her Before she could see it everything went black before she sor clearly.  
  
Kazu woke up feeling incredibly sick and hot she could almost feel the flames from where she was she opened her eyes to fined she was in a large room with a large fire in the centre of it she was in a corner tied up her army jacket was lying by heron the floret she was tied at her feet and hands to a chair the spike was made of wood and was lying on the floret by her she could feel pain in her shoulder starting to dull .a figure was standing at the other end partly obscured by the fire.  
  
Kazu used her mind to get any information she could for some strange reason it was easier than ushal. The figure was possessed by a daemon the man was called Mortainious he was the guardian of death and the demons name was. Hash'ak'gick. Kazu nearly jumped she needed some time she needed to be safe for a little wile but she wasn't that lucky.  
  
"I hive been expecting you not to much of a painful trip I hope if you hadn't done that he would not have you taken here like that". Mortainous said calmly.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry but I just felt sick I couldn't help it"Kazu said sarcastically.  
  
I know you are lying insolence like that will not be tolerated, I need a reliable assassin for a job of extreme importance."  
  
"No way forget it I wont do it."  
  
"You haven't heard who you will be killing a traitor to the circle her name is Ariel she is the balance garden she will need to be killed by someone that has your skills. I will need to watch and someone will need to be very near."  
  
"Not a chance in hell. Watching a Manji ninja is almost imposable when they are working if you were to watch one purposely you are condemning your assassin to death and your target will not be accomplished and I don't want to kill someone I have no proof that she has done anything wrong to anyone."  
  
"I was afraid you would say that" Mortainous looked at her and the ropes that tied her to the chair fell to the ground she got up and tied the jacket round her wasted and she went to walk out the room when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Oh no you don't I wont let you leve." Mortainous turned her round to face him she could see the fire going and it was replaced with bricks and arches.  
  
She was looking straight into his eyes and felt the demon starting to crawl right back into her head she struggled to keep control but lost it. She felt herself walking down the corridor with footsteps behind her she sor herself take a knife from her boot she held it up and looked at it but she knew what it looked like and what it was it was her mothers dagger she wanted to scream but couldn't she wanted to ram the dagger into her own hart to stop what was going to happen but she couldn't. Mortanious stood in the corner out of sight as Kazu watched herself walk up behind a woman in a gold and red dress she felt herself turn her own head and felt herself talk to mortanious ""Why does she keep this old thing with her I should have found a better assassin to take over" mortainous replied without making his identity known.  
  
"I am your willing servant master it is not my place to question your judgement." at this areal turned round and was stabed messily and bloodily she screamed in pain more footsteps were herd near by.  
  
The dagger shattered in kazus hands it fellt incredibly cold the demon left kazus head at this sudden pain in kazus hands. Hen Kazu got control of her hands she looked down at the dieing woman.  
  
"Im so sorry im so so sorry why couldn't I have helped you why couldn't I have keped control why couldn't I have got control back."  
  
Kazu felt a hand on her shoulder again then she was back in the room she stood there looking at her cut and bleeding hands.  
  
In the sprit world Arial worked out what was going on she had to find the pillars she needed to see the damage her murder had corsed she needed to find the traitor and the significance of her murder she remembered the strange woman with the dagger and forgave her but she would not forgive the demon or the traitor to her circle.  
  
Kazumitsu was very obedient from then on and wouldn't speak she would not forgive herself for the murder that she wasn't guilty of. She was sent back without a hitch she was put in a wooden box and put on the back of a cart  
  
. She found herself back in her cell In no time she herd people talking they had started calling there great leader moe' the man in the next cell had died and she was given cup of unidentifiable liquid every so often that stopped her from wanting to eat people at least she found out what was going on the jobes she and the others were being sent though time every time they went on a job for there respective master at the time some of them even had areal that was strange seeing someone alive that you had just killed.  
  
She was told to go on another jobe by the new master Mobious she was chosen because she would not fight back.  
  
She was cent all over the place to other circle members and at one point the saraphan she just went to a place and was tortured and beaten.  
  
She stayed slightent the hole time.  
  
This all stopped when she was told to go on another job by Moe' she was sent to the pillars she was gibe instructions to kill a vampire with green skin. She herd Moe' telling someone that Kazu stood no chance of leaving alive and she was going to make an interesting meal for kain she didn't know who kain was at the time.she found herself outside the gates of the pillars she walked in not wanting to bee seen she had been concentrating well and when she looked at her hand she found it was like a shadow she was startled and the elution left she stuck to the wall and slowly walked to the pillar of balance she sor the vampire she had seen before at her village standing there facing away from her she walked up to him she held the stake in her hand she had it just above his hart she was about to strike when she couldn't bring herself to kill him and dropped the s. the vampire visibly jumped and turned round and actually sole to her  
  
"You have so much talent. Why must you waste it by thinking like a puppet I will spare your life "something crashed agents the gate "or save it seeing as I have some time but only on one condition, that you stay free and don't let Moebious find you .yet" he then put his hand on her shoulder. She felt herself moving away from where was and moving in time again.  
  
She found herself in a large library it was partly ruined a note was left on the desk she read it.  
  
  
  
1 Dear Kazumitsu last member of the manji clan  
  
Feel free to use my study. It might help you to find out about this new world you have found yourself in. the best way is to find things to do outside of here. But feel free to read. Fate has dealt you a bad hand so far but this is about to change learn to use your powers you have far more than you can imagen. You are probably trying to work out what you are. I cant give you that information the best I can tell you is that you are the only one in nosgoth that can not be manipulated without knowing it you are the only thing That sees someone for what they really are. I will give you something that I was not given look in the first draw of my desk.  
  
I must state that the only reason I have saved your life is that I could not let the old circle destroy another creature with such potential.  
  
2 Yours sincerely Kain  
  
  
  
Kazu looked in the draw of the desk and found a mirror she looked at her face she instantly jumped.  
  
She looked at herself and sor her eyes that were green were now pale green her skin that was a lovely olive colure was now white a strange pure white apart from purple lines that went down the side of her face one each side her lips were dark purple and she opened her moth showing large tough fangs she nearly screamed at the sight of them she looked at her hair it was supposed to have grown out she was supposed to have brown roots it was black jet black she mobbed into hide her ears that were now pointed and over the lines on her face she found she could use her hear to hide her identity when she needed to.  
  
She looked at the back of the mirror and red the words that wore painted on it 'cold shadow' a tag was on the handle it read  
  
THE FIRST GIFT YOU PROBABLY HAVE HAD IN YOUR LIFE AND THE LAST FROM ME.  
  
Kazu looked round the her new poor excuse for a home and used some grey material to hide the army uniform she was warning and walked out the door to find out where she was now. 


End file.
